


Реченное судьбой

by Grissel



Series: "Эскафлон. После" [1]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Развилка с 20 серии и на 20 лет вперед. Все очень плохо, местная Вторая Мировая на подходе... но может быть, это лишь сон или видение?





	Реченное судьбой

…что, бедная моя,  
В невестах уж печальная вдовица,  
Все плачешь ты о мертвом женихе?

Пушкин

 

\--Ваше императорское величество, мы готовы.

Лица на экранах, голоса в интеркомах. К сожалению, точности изображения не удалось улучшить по сравнению с предыдущей войной. Но слышимость хорошая.

Император сидит перед пультом. Поседевшие длинные волосы разбросаны по плечам, лицо – каменная маска. Он слушает сообщения своих генералов.

\--Порт Рампарт, Золотая армия. Мы готовы, ваше величество, ждем вашего сигнала.

\--Долина Портона, Серебряная армия. Мы готовы ваше величество, ждем вашего сигнала.  
И еще…  
И еще…

Еще один голос в наушниках, очень звонкий, очень злой, непонятно, мужской или женский.

\--Истребители Драконов на позициях. Ждем сигнала, мой император.

Осталось нажать на красную кнопку на пульте – и последнее препятствие к новому порядку на Гее будет устранено. Но он почему-то медлит.

Как получилось то, что случилось? С чего все началось?

***  
Хитоми бежала по разрушенному собору, страшась увидеть то, что ждала – и не в силах остановиться. Из груды камней торчала сломанная рука, еще сжимавшаяся епископский посох. Хитоми шарахнулась в сторону и почти столкнулась с Миллерной. Та волокла по проходу неподвижное тело Драйдена. Хитоми подхватила его с другой стороны, и вдвоем они вытащили его на открытое пространство.

\--Он жив? – дрогнувшим голосом спросила Хитоми.

Миллерна попыталась нащупать пульс, затем приникла к груди мужа, чтоб расслышать биение сердца.

\--Это я во всем виновата! Судьба предрекла этой свадьбе несчастье, а я это скрыла! Я передернула карты! Пусть меня захватят, пусть убьют – это все моя вина!

Миллерна не обращала внимания на истерику подруги. Она – врач, она хороший врач, она умеет оказывать первую помощь. Вот еще немного – и сердце забьется…

Рыдая, Хитоми выбежала на площадь, навстречу боевым машинам имперцев.

Когда пару часов спустя, отбив Хитоми, Аллен и Ван вернулись в собор, они застали Миллерну на том же месте. В пропитанном кровью подвенечном платье она сидела на каменном полу, прижав голову Драйдена к груди, и молча раскачивалась. Ни солдаты, пытавшиеся навести порядок среди пострадавших от налета, ни милосердные сестры Йетуры, предводительствуемые Эрис, не моги отлечь ее от этого занятия. Взгляд ее был неподвижен, и она не отзывалась на голос сестры.

Аллен сжал руку Эрис.

\--Я был снаружи, и не видел… Как это случилось?

\--Он заслонил ее собой, когда рухнул купол. Она не ранена, а он…

\--Не ранена? Она же вся в крови!

\--Это не ее кровь… она все пыталась привести его в чувство, а когда поняла, что это бесполезно, то стала… вот такая.

\--Нужно забрать тело и увести ее отсюда.

\--Мы уже пытались. Аллен… я не знаю, что делать.

Она снова кивнула монахиням, те потянули мертвое тело из рук невесты. Безразличный взгляд Миллерны наполнился яростью, она завопила : «Не отдам!» и отчаянно вцепилась в мертвеца. Эрис всхлипнула, Хитоми и Ван схватились за руки, как перепуганные дети.

Подскочив, Аллен ударил Миллерну по лицу, что она откинулась назад, и ударившись о камень, потеряла сознание.

\--Прости, -- прошептал Аллен, -- это был единственный выход.

Проводив взглядом скорбную процессию, уносившую два тела – мертвое и бесчувственное, он с горечью произнес.

\--Я думал, он только ради власти женится на Миллерне, а он за нее умер. Никогда себе не прощу… --он осекся. У него язык не повернулся сказать, что накануне он желал Драйдену смерти. Вместо этого ему пришла другая мысль, кажется, очень важная. – Но мы за него отомстим.

Ван, выпустив Хитоми, привычно положил руку на эфес меча. Этот язык он понимал.

\--Да, -- сказал юноша. – Мы отомстим.

 

Последним действием Драйдена в качестве главы государственного совета -- на посту, который он так недолго занимал – было включение в оный совет рыцаря Аллена Шезара и короля-изгнанника Вана Фанела. Политики старого закала, составлявшие в совете большинство, были против, но Драйден умел настоять на своем.

Первым действием рыцаря Шезара в качестве политика было начало акции под лозунгом «Отомстим за Драйдена». В качестве возмездия за вероломный налет империи на Палас во время свадьбы наследницы престола , когда пострадало мирное население и был убит будущий глава государства, он требовал начала военных действий против Зайбаха. Для этого он предлагал начать всеобщую мобилизацию и создать коалиционный союз с противниками империи. Разумеется, он столкнулся с жестоким противоборством все тех же политиков прежней закваски, привыкших всегда и во всем оглядываться на Зайбах. Поддержка пришла, откуда никто не чаял. Мэйден Фасса и рыцарь Шезар всегда смотрели друг на друга волками, но сейчас первый олигарх Астурии профинансировал бы и самого дьявола, если б тот пообещал отомстить за его сына. Он предоставил в распоряжение Шезара и его сторонников неограниченный кредит и все свои политические связи. «Партия войны» стала быстро набирать силу.

Что касается поддержки населения, то ее не надо было искать. Момент для подобных призывов был выбран самый подходящий. Похороны Драйдена вылились в многотысячную демонстрацию, сопровождаемую погромом посольства Зайбаха и поджогами домов предполагаемых симпатизантов империи.

Ирония судьбы: Драйден Фасса, ненавидевший войну, стал знаменем войны. Той самой, которую стремился предотвратить.

Невеста-вдова на похоронах не присутствовала. В народе говорили, что она помешалась от горя. И в общем, были недалеки от истины.

\--

\--Это ужасно,-- Эрис плачет. – Она все время твердит, что он был жив, когда его забрали, что его похоронили живым… Врачи говорят, что надежда есть, что она придет в себя, только нужно время… Ох, Аллен, не знаю, как я все это выдержу…

Хитоми молчит. Другая женщина рыдает в объятиях человека, который считается ее нареченным женихом. Но ей совершенно все равно.

\--- 

Войска коалиции выдвигаются к порту Рампарт, для нанесения превентивного удара по Зайбаху. На КП трое – мужчина, юноша и девушка.

\--Нет, Хитоми, о переходе стратега Фолкена на нашу сторону не может быть и речи.

\--Но, Аллен, я столько сил положила на эти переговоры!

\--Заметь, я не давал на них санкции. Это была твоя личная инициатива. 

\--Но разве переход к нам стратега империи, правой руки Дорнкирка, не увеличит наши шансы на победу? И разве Фолкен, в качестве жеста доброй воли, не предоставил сведения о том, что случилось с твоей сестрой?

Некоторое время командующий объединенными силами коалиции молчит. Затем твердо говорит:

\--Я ценю добрую волю Фолкена. И мой отказ – ради его же блага. В Астурии сейчас такие настроения, что если там появится тот, кто организовал пресловутый воздушный налет, его просто порвут на куски. И, кроме того, человек по прозвищу Фолкен-Предатель не должен быть причастен к нашему чистому делу. Вот Ван меня понимает. Даром что Фолкен – его брат. Верно, Ван?

\--Верно.

\--Не желаю вас видеть, -- сдавленно произносит Хитоми. – Обоих.

\--  
Уход, возвращение и новый уход Хитоми, гибель Фолкена и императора Дорнкирка, падение империи и победа коалиции, возвращение победоносного генерала Шезара в столицу – все это прошло мимо внимания Миллерны. Она выздоравливала тяжело и мучительно. Рассудок вернулся к ней, но она по прежнему не появлялась на людях. Потому что ей просто не хотелось их видеть. В особенности тех, кто твердил ей, что ее траур чересчур затянулся, что она должна помнить свой долг перед королевством, что ради блага Астурии следует забыть о своих личных пристрастиях.

Ей уже это когда-то говорили. То же самое. Кроме траура. Долг-долг-долг-долг. Тогда она убежала. Теперь ей некуда бежать. Она запирается и затыкает уши.

\--  
Король Грава Астон по-прежнему болен, вместо него генерала Шезара принимает государственный секретарь.

\--Его величество не принимает вашего прошения об отставке. Мы не можем лишиться столь популярного лидера.

\--Но почему? У меня нет иных желаний, кроме как поселиться в имении и вести частную жизнь.

\--Это весьма благородно. Но, к сожалению, сейчас неподходящий момент. Мы победили, но казна пуста, в государстве брожение, бывшие союзники по коалиции того и гляди набросятся на нас. Стране нужна сильная рука, и мы знаем, чья это должна быть рука.

\--Я присягал его величеству, -- резко бросает Аллен, -- и не совершу государственной измены.

\--Помилуйте, о какой измене идет речь? Как раз от имени его величества я к вам и обращаюсь. Переход власти может быть абсолютно легитимным. Поскольку у его величества нет сыновей, уже и раньше был решено, что новым главой государства станет муж его дочери… А, поскольку ее высочество вдова, да фактически она и не была замужем…

\--Вы думаете, Миллерна согласится снова выйти замуж?

\--За кого-нибудь другого – нет. Но вы … у вас ведь были…особые отношения. До ее замужества. Об этом все знают.

\--Это было давно. И давно миновало. Теперь она никого не хочет видеть, и меня тоже.

\--Но хотя бы поговорите с ней!

\--Вы думаете, я не пытался? – с горечью бросает Аллен.

До госсекретаря что-то доходит, и он озадаченно умолкает.

\--Позвольте мне поговорить с ней, -- раздается незнакомый голос. Из-за плеча генерала выходит девушка, которую госсекретарь раньше никогда не видел, -- высокая, очень красивая, с коротко, по-мужски остриженными волосами. – Я тоже была безумна. Я знаю, что такое – заблудиться во тьме и все потерять. Быть может, я сумею ее убедить…

Неизвестно, какие доводы сумела найти Селена Шезар, но вдовствующая принцесса соглашается встретиться с генералом. Солнечным днем, в дворцовом парке. Быть может, те, кто устроили эту встречу, имели в виду романтический антураж – апельсиновые деревья, розы, мраморные статуи, фонтаны, но у обоих явно неподходящее настроение. Очень вероятно, что Миллерна согласилось на это свидание, чтоб ее былой герой увидел ее в безжалостном свете дня. Она не то, чтобы подурнела, но потускнела определенно. Глаза запали и потеряли блеск, губы как будто стали уже, даже золотистые волосы словно бы стали бесцветными.

\--Не тратьте лишних слов, -- говорит она ровно и спокойно. – Я знаю, зачем вы пришли.

Теперь она обращается к нему на «вы».

\--Те же люди, что делали все, чтоб я не вышла за вас, теперь тратят все силы на полностью обратное… как вы думаете, у нас есть иной выбор?

После короткой паузы он отвечает:

\--Нет.

\--Я тоже так думаю. За Драйдена я собиралась выйти по расчету, а оказалось, что по любви. За вас я хотела выйти по любви, а оказывается, что по расчету. Смешно, правда?

Но она не смеется.  
\----  
Четыре года спустя. В том же саду король прогуливается со своей сестрой.

\--Дорогой брат. Я понимаю, что совершаю бестактность и лезу не в свое дело… но не мог бы ты изменять своей жене как-нибудь менее откровенно? Хотя бы с ее сестрой? Я не говорю о твоих дамах на одну ночь, но Эрис все-таки верховная жрица. Не стоило бы так унижать Миллерну. Она хорошая женщина, безупречного поведения, родила тебе двух прекрасных сыновей…

\--Во-первых, это действительно не твое дело. Во-вторых… она что, тебе жаловалась?

\--Нет.

\--И не пожалуется, уверяю тебя. Потому что не замечает. Она действительно добрая женщина, честно исполняет супружеский долг… у нас хорошие отношения… насколько они возможны. А что до прочего… чтоб оскорбить, не обязательно заводить любовные связи. Это как раз дело житейское. Но с мертвецом, знаешь ли, не посоперничаешь. – Он усмехается. –И ведь она его совсем не любила, когда он был жив. Мне ли не знать, кого она любила… а на свадьбу согласилась из соображений политической целесообразности. Чтобы завоевать ее сердце, ему понадобилось сделать только одно – умереть. А всю эту великую любовь она внушила себе задним числом… и даже не желает думать, как ей повезло, что он погиб.

\--Но все говорят, он был хорошим человеком.

\--Говорят. Он умел казаться и таким. Я один видел, что таится под личиной милого парня. Драйден был гораздо страшнее своего родителя. Мэйден хотя бы откровенная сволочь, а тот… Я помню, как он появился у нас на корабле. Чучело чучелом, все дурака валял, шутки шутил… и через пару дней мы уже не могли без него обойтись, делали, что он хотел, шли, куда он велел… Вот так, с шутками и прибаутками он зажал бы в кулаке не только команду, но и страну, и… довольно об этом. Чем беспокоиться о Миллерне, думала бы лучше о себе. Годы идут, тебе надо устраивать жизнь. За тебя сватаются двое – Ван Фанел и диктатор Зейн. Что ты скажешь на это?

\--Ты же знаешь, что я подчинюсь любому твоему решению.

\--В таком случае мне угодно, чтоб ты выбрала генерала Зейна. Ван и так мне послушен, а вот республика Зайбах проявляет излишнюю самостоятельность. Мне не нужен новый Дорнкирк у границ Астурии, особенно в преддверии войны с Басламом. А война эта неизбежна.

\--Хорошо. Но…

\--Ты чем –то недовольна?

\--Он же старый уже…

\--Тем легче тебе будет его подчинить.

 

И война начинается. Диктатор Адельф Зейн, и без того не питавший нежности к республике Баслам, и подогретый молодой женой, выступает в союзе с королевством Астурия. Но блицкрига не получается. В мире, где перестали верить в магию, иначе и не может быть. То, что задумывалось как молниеносный удар, превращается в долгую позиционную кампанию.

\---  
Старик, тяжело опираясь на трость, идет навестить могилу сына. Тот похоронен не среди родных, а на королевском кладбище Астонов. Не в храмовой гробнице – там подобает покоится только миропомазанным владыкам, а снаружи, где хоронят родственников династии. Под открытым небом – может, так оно и лучше.

Внезапно он слышит голос, женский голос – но когда вслушивается в слова, его бросает в дрожь.

_--Драйден, Драйден… вернись ко мне! Мне без тебя так плохо…

Женщина сидит у могильной плиты, прижавшись щекой к памятнику. Королева. Неужели все эти годы она лишь притворялась, будто поправилась, а сама так и сохранила свою навязчивую идею?

Она поднимает на старика покрасневшие глаза.

\--Я знаю, что вы подумали, господин Фасса. Нет, я не безумна. Я знаю, что ваш сын умер и не вернется… но когда я так говорю, мне легче.

Мэйден Фасса сильно сдал в последнее время. Он всегда был моложав, и пользовался отменным здоровьем. Казалось, ничто не может сломить безжалостного дельца – ни гибель сына, ни войны, ни годы. Но сейчас он выглядит больным и дряхлым.

\--Теперь вы плачете о нем, -- брюзгливо произносит он, -- а когда-то противились этому браку.

\--Боги уже наказали меня за это. Они отняли его у меня именно тогда, когда я поняла, что он для меня значит.

\--Но если бы вы продолжали противиться… если б настояли на своем… может, он до сих пор был бы жив!

В ярости он замахивается тростью. Она не отшатывается, покорно склоняет голову.

\--Вы правы, господин Фасса. Если кто-то может попрекать меня, так это вы.

Он опускает руку, с трудом – колени не гнутся – усаживается рядом.

\--Простите меня, моя королева. Мне еще хуже чем вам. У вас есть дети… а я остался совсем один. И некому будет даже прочесть по мне заупокойную молитву, когда я умру.

\--Мой старший сын прочтет ее, если будет на то ваша воля.

\--Его зовут Драйден, верно? Пусть будет так.

Несколько месяцев спустя Мэйден Фасса умирает. Его огромное состояние, за отсутствием прямых наследников, завещано принцам Драйдену и Леону, но, поскольку оба несовершеннолетние, то деньгами распоряжается их отец – король Аллен.

Теперь проблема военных расходов решена.

 

Диктатор Зейн не дожил до победы над Басламом. Той самой победы, после которой сенат поднес королю Аллену титул императора, отца народа и защитника отечества. Когда вдова генерала выдвинула свою кандидатуру на выборах, ведущие политики континента отнеслись к этому скептически. Все знали, что выборы в Зайбахе – это фикция, там все решают военные. Ко всеобщему удивлению, армейская верхушка Зайбаха поддержала госпожу Зейн. После чего она от имени правительства заявила, что отныне республика Зайбах входит в состав Астурийской империи. От всяких титулов отказалась, заявив, что ей достаточно зваться наместницей императора. После чего отправилась приносить присягу своему брату.

\--Я доволен, -- сказал он ей. – Честно говоря, не ожидал, что все пройдет так гладко.

\--Слово «империя» на тамошних жителей, особенно на военных, производит завораживающее действие. Как зовут императора – не важно. Империя превыше всего. У тебя тоже все хорошо, как я посмотрю.

\--Могло быть лучше. Ван так и не ввел в действие «Эскафлон», несмотря на мои прямые указания, ограничился обычными войсками. Утверждал, что это слишком опасно, что дал клятву больше не пользоваться этим оружием… А ведь с ним мы могли взять Баслам с меньшими потерями.

\--Да. Гадес ведь был твоим самым старым другом, верно? 

\--Конечно, -- он уже думает о другом. – Впрочем, полагаю, теперь это не так уж важно. С теми техническими разработками, которые мы получили в Басламе, можно начать полное перевооружение армии. Гигантские боевые роботы – это наследие тяжкого феодального прошлого, танки и тяжелая авиация – вот что решит исход будущей войны.

\--Ты, как всегда, совершенно прав.

\--Кстати, я слышал, Ван снова сделал тебе предложение.

\--Да, как только умер генерал. Но полагаю, в нынешней политической ситуации мое согласие произвело бы неблагоприятное впечатление. Ведь, если предстоит, как ты предлагаешь, общее перевооружение… надо восстанавливать военные силы Зайбаха в полном объеме. В том числе корпус Истребителей. И мне нужно заручиться их преданностью.

\--Согласен.

\--Но, -- после некоторой паузы произносит она, -- мне кажется, дело пошло бы быстрее, если б мне удалось разбудить память сам-знаешь-кого. Кое-что из технологий покойного Дорнкирка сохранилось, я могла бы попробовать…

\--Не смей об этом и думать! – резко обрывает он.

\----

Проблемы начинаются оттуда, откуда не ждали. А следовало бы ждать. Со стороны не северного соседа, а южного. Великого княжества Фрейд. Фрейд и раньше создавал проблемы, но в предшествующие годы там было тихо. Наследный принц Сид дал Фрейд, рано осиротевший, воспитывался, согласно желанию покойного князя, в обители при храме Портона, твердыне тамошних воинов-монахов. Теперь Сид достиг совершеннолетия, принял власть – и публично заявил, что принес присягу покойному Дорнкирку, и не будет союзником его убийцам. Ожидать от него лояльности явно не приходилось.

\--Какая неблагодарность, -- говорит император. –Мы освободили этих южан от зайбахской оккупации, а они…

Совещание с наместницей проходит при закрытых дверях, император тщательно проверил, нет ли подслушивающих устройств. Ситуация крайне скользкая, хуже, чем думают окружающие, а история очень некрасивая, при том, что посвящено в нее лишь несколько человек. Кроме самого императора, знают лишь его жена, сестра и Сид дал Фрейд.  
К сожалению.

Потому что на самом деле он никакой не Фрейд, а незаконный сын нынешнего императора. Ненавидящий и не признающий родного отца. Верный памяти отца номинального – покойного князя. Который и завещал ему перейти под руку Дорнкирка и Зайбаха.

\--Полагаешь, он решится на войну?

\--Вполне вероятно. Я видел этих монахов, которые его воспитали. Фанатики.

После некоторого размышления Селена говорит:

\--Возможно, проблему можно разрешить без военного конфликта. Дипломатическим путем. Он ведь присягал не Дорнкирку лично, а Зайбаху в лице его полководцев. Если я напомню ему об этом…

\--Вряд ли у тебя что-нибудь получится. Женщина, даже облеченная властью, для этого монастырского воспитанника - не авторитет.

\--А если я поговорю с ним не как женщина, а как… -- она собирается с духом и произносит имя, которое они с братом избегали упоминать много лет. -- … Диландау Альбато?

Император хмурится. Из-за научных экспериментов покойного Дорнкирка психика Селены десять лет провела под спудом искусственно созданной личности, а эта личность мало того что была мужской, она была крайне сволочной… Но сейчас он обращается к логике, а не эмоциям сестры.

\--По-твоему, это подействует – обращаться к Сиду от имени того, кто виновен в гибели его отца?

Даже без посторонних он не рискует назвать Сида своим сыном. Но Селена не обращает на это внимания.

\--Ты же мне рассказывал, что не Диландау убил старого князя. Тот сам подставился под стрелы имперских лучников…дикость какая, лучники…в наше время…А что Диландау разбил Махала зар Фрейда в том сражении, так на то война. И в бывших имперских архивах я обнаружила документы, свидетельствующие, что присягу у Сида от имени Дорнкирка принимали двое – верховный стратег Фолкен де Фанел и Диландау Альбато, командир Истребителей Драконов. Все правильно.

Император недоволен все больше. Вспоминать о том сражении крайне неприятно. Адский Красавчик тогда был в ударе, и порвал бы на астурийский флаг и его самого, и Вана—если бы Фолкен не приказал Диландау прекратить бой – армия Фрейда, мол, сдалась, и лишнее кровопролитие нам ни к чему. Фолкен всегда подыгрывал противоположной стороне…Фолкен-Предатель и есть… был…

\--Нет. Я уверен – войны не избежать. И пусть тебя это не тревожит. Фрейд все еще живет в Средних веках. Они там по своим монастырям культивируют боевые искусства, и совершенно не занимаются улучшением состоянии армии. Техники там почти нет… в результате во время той войны фрейдская армия быстро проиграла экспедиционному корпусу Зайбаха… даже с лучниками… и уж тем более они не в силах противостоять нам теперь. Если тебя что-то беспокоит – обещаю… я постараюсь его не убивать.

\----  
Императору не приходится убивать Сида. Астурийская армия с ее современным вооружением действительно занимает княжество в считанные дни, но молодому князю удается бежать. Он находит приют в Фанелии, у короля Вана. Несмотря на требования Аллена и заверения, что с Сидом дал Фрейдом обойдутся в соответствии с его княжеским достоинством, король отказывается выдать изгнанника.

Самый верный союзник императора посмел пойти против него. 

Тем временем государства обмениваются резкими нотами, в Фанелию начинают стекаться все те, кто недоволен правлением Аллена, отказом от древних рыцарских традиций и пресловутым новым порядком. Поднимают голову инсургенты в самой Астурии, с которым, казалось, было давно покончено. От любого соседа можно ждать удара в спину. Ясно, что покуда осиное гнездо в Фанелии не будет выжжено, спокойствия на континенте не будет.

Ван что, всерьез верит, что воины-монахи из Фрейда и самураи Фанелии смогут причинить какой-то ущерб астурийской армии? Да там одной танковой бригады хватит. Или…он предполагает, что император не решится выступить против государства, имеющего в запасе такое оружие как «Эскафлон»?

Двадцать лет он отказывался применять его, несмотря на увещевания и прямые приказы. Утверждал, что это слишком опасно. И Драйден что-то такое когда-то нес… будто бы это оружие в первую очередь опасно для своего пилота… манипулятор чертов… но не похоже, чтоб на Вана это тогда произвело особое впечатление… а с возрастом осознал. Решится ли он теперь?

Вполне вероятно. Уж если он решился перестать быть моим цепным псом. Правда, на это понадобилось два десятилетия. Лучший боец континента… а вот соображал ( кроме ситуаций «кидаемся в драку, а там посмотрим») всегда туго. Ему всегда было нужно, чтоб его кто-то направлял – сперва эта девчонка… как же ее звали… она еще одно время была моей невестой… потом я. Но уж если уж решался, то пер напролом, и остановить его было невозможно.

Ну и решится. И что? Что такое этот «Эскафлон»? Последней реликт ушедшей эпохи, с ее магией и технологиями, унаследованными от атлантов. Гигантский боевой робот, курам на смех, даже стыдно, что сам когда-то был пилотом на таком же. Правда, этот модифицирован, вроде как совмещен с реактивным самолетом, так ведь и у нас теперь авиация есть…Если бы Дорнирк не зацикливался на пресловутых технологиях Атлантиды, а больше доверял собственному научному гению, может, его империя до сих пор бы стояла. Что «Эскафлон» морально устарел, было ясно еще в конце той войны, когда Баслам впервые испытал свою энергетическую бомбу. А у нас теперь этих бомб…

Да, так и сделаем. Разбомбить Фанелию, прежде, чем Ван поднимет «Эскафлон» в воздух. А уж потом утюжить танками.

\---

Она все-таки сделала это. Несмотря на прямой запрет брата. Все другие приказы исполняла, а этот – нет. Разобралась со всем, что осталось от старых лабораторий Дорнирка, и сняла печати, наложенные на память. Ей трудно объяснить, когда и почему она захотела это сделать. Может быть, после того, как в боях за столицу Баслама погиб полковник Гадес – единственный человек, которого она, казалось, в свой неприкаянной жизни могла бы полюбить?

Неважно. Теперь она знает все, что было раньше, и кто во всем виноват.

Ван.

Ты уничтожил все, что было дорого в той, прежней жизни, ты убил всех моих товарищей – и думаешь, что это можно искупить преданной любовью?

Новые Истребители придут по твою душу, Ван – и теперь это будет не детская игра, как раньше, никакого «налетели-разнесли-смылись». Теперь я уничтожу все.

В Фанелии, говорят, гористая местность и множество лесов вокруг столицы, где легко укрыться?

Тоже неважно. Напалм – отличная штука.

Гореть будет так, что за океаном разглядят.

Это будет очень красиво.

Селена сидит за штурвалом тяжелого бомбардировщика. В лобовом стекле отражается злобная ухмылка Адского Красавчика.

\---

Ван – в храме Белого Дракона, у запечатанного колодца. Когда-то они наложили эти печати вдвоем с Хитоми, он верил, что навсегда. А потом она ушла. Он сказал, что всегда будет ждать ее. А она ответила, что будет любить его вечно. В юности с подобными словами обращаешься очень легко.

Она так и не вернулась. А он много лет не вспоминал о ней. Если бы сейчас она была рядом, и посоветовала, что делать!

Он не хотел доставать «Эскафлон» из-под спуда. Как тогда говорил Драйден: «Он питается кровью своего пилота и становится с ним одним целым. Постепенно он забирает жизнь хозяина и выпивает его душу». 

Ему ли не знать, насколько это правда. Конечно, когда машина действует сообразно мысленным импульсам, просто по желанию – это очень удобно, можно полностью сосредоточиться на ведении боя… но когда от ударов по броне машины ломаются твои кости, льется твоя кровь, потому что вы с машиной одно… и это, как говорят, только начало? Он не хотел становиться придатком к железу, пусть и магическому.

Но теперь – придется. Иначе нельзя. Что смогут сделать самураи со своими мечами простив астурийских танков? Авиации же, кроме «Эскафлона», у нас нет…

Впрочем, есть и другой выход. Хитоми оставила ему свой амулет. Он может открыть врата в иной мир и уйти туда к ней…

Только что он будет делать в чужом мире, о котором ничего не знает , кроме того, что там живет она.

И нужен ли он ей? Она любила победоносного юношу с мечом в руке. Зачем ей битый жизнью немолодой мужчина? Да и она сама… у нее, наверное, уже дети взрослые…

Выхода нет. Нужно поднимать «Эскафлон». Это единственная возможность достичь ставки императора и уничтожить ее. А там присоединится Сид со своими боевыми монахами. Может, мы даже не сразу погибнем.

И тогда, злое железо, забери, наконец, мою душу…

 

Ван стоит у колодца.  
Император сидит у пульта.

 

Императрице нет до них дела. Она ничего не хочет знать. Она хочет спать. Ее почти никто не навещает. Муж вечно занят, сыновья ей чужие – им интереснее с теткой, они мечтают вступить в ряды ее Истребителей ( ах, Истребители… белокурые бестии, черные мундиры, серебряное шитье… девушки в восторге)… или уже вступили? Она не помнит. Она хочет спать.

Но не может. Засыпать становится все труднее. У нее отобрали шприцы, единственная возможность забыться – та настойка, которую присылает из храма сестра… но каждый раз дозы становятся все больше.  
Она пьет, проваливаясь в блаженное забытье…

…и выходит из медотсека на палубу «Крузейда» - в штанах, рубашке с закатанными рукавами, волосы треплет ветер. Очень холодный ветер… они летят над океаном, но сейчас это даже приятно. Оглядывается по сторонам.

Аллен и Драйден – на мостике, рассматривают карту воздушных течений. Командир хмурится – чем-то недоволен, навигатор усмехается- стекла очков блестят – ему бы все шуточки…Гадес за штурвалом, Ван и Хитоми сидят, свесив ноги за борт – у этих детишек на почве полетов на «Эскафлоне» совсем атрофировался страх высоты. Хитоми напевает какую-то песенку из своего мира - голос сносит ветром, долетают лишь отдельные слова:

\--….лошадь захромала… командир убит…

Они все невозможно молоды, у них ничего нет – одни все потеряли, другие бросили добровольно, есть только цель, там, за горизонтом—цель совершенно смутная, но представляющаяся необычайно важной.

\--Враг вступает в город, пленных не щадя,  
Оттого что в кузнице не было гвоздя!

…и она просыпается – в отчаянии, с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Она – в своей темной спальне, в своей одинокой постели.

Только странно – нет духоты, провонявшей лекарствами. Окна открыты, в них свободно вливается ветер с моря. 

Она приподнимается – и почему-то не чувствует привычной боли в суставах. И рука, которую она прижала к сердцу, не дрожит.

Она бросается к зеркалу. Оттуда, вместо стареющей, рано увядшей женщины, смотрит совсем молодая. Эта женщина уже знает, что такое тяжкие размышления и бессонные ночи – у нее тени под глазами, складка между бровей – но все это не может одолеть той победительной силы, имя которой «семнадцать лет».

Кто она?

Принцесса Миллерна. Правительница при больном отце. Соломенная вдова проклятого авантюриста Драйдена Фассы, брошенная им. Война окончена, и все друзья и соратники ее оставили. Муж сбежал, Фолкен убит, Аллен ушел в отставку и затворился в имении вместе с сестрой, Хитоми вернулась в свой мир, Ван уехал возрождать свое королевство… а ты дорогая Миллерна, волоки на своих плечах все королевство, ты сильная, ты справишься!

Вот она и тащит.

Как получилось то, что случилось? С чего все началось?

\---

Хитоми бежала по разрушенному собору, страшась увидеть то, что ожидала – и не в силах остановиться. Из груды камней торчала сломанная рука, еще сжимавшая епископский посох. Она шарахнулась в сторону – и почти столкнулась с Миллерной, которая волокла по проходу неподвижное тело Драйдена. Хитоми подхватила его с другой стороны и вдвоем они вытащили его на открытое пространство.

\--Он жив? – дрогнувшим голосом спросила Хитоми.

Драйден поднял голову и сипло произнес:

\--Не дождешься.—Затем он жестоко закашлялся и изо рта у него хлынула кровь.

Тут с Хитоми началась истерика. Она рыдала и кричала, что это она во всем виновата, что карты сулили новобрачным несчастье и долгую разлуку, что это Аллен предречен судьбой Миллерне, а не Драйден, но она сама любит Аллена, и потому подменила карту.

Миллерна ее совсем не слушала. Она сосредоточенно рвала подвенечное платье на перевязки.

Она-то не слушала, а вот Драйден слушал. И никак не смог забыть. Ну кто мог знать, что это так на него подействует? Не я мол, назначен тебе судьбой, я слишком тебя люблю, чтоб это вынести, когда-нибудь ты это поймешь, а пока прощай, ты свободна…  
Урод. Чучело очкастое. 

Видели мы это реченное судьбой. Ради того, чтоб такое не сбылось, не грех и передернуть.  
Нет, Драйден, конечно, мерзавец, она его ненавидит и никогда не простит, и все ему выскажет, когда он вернется… пусть только посмеет не вернуться… но насколько лучше быть соломенной вдовой, чем просто его вдовой!

Но…-- она внезапно задохнулась от ужаса, -- вдруг в действительности она продолжает спать? И то, что она помнит и чувствует сейчас – такая же неправда, как та идиллическая картинка на «Крузейде»? ( кстати, такого не было и не могло быть – это вам подтвердит каждый, ходивший на военных кораблях подобного типа. При полетах на большой высоте на палубу без страховочного троса лучше не соваться – да и с тросом тоже… не то, что ножки свесив сидеть. Так что компанию в таком составе она могла видеть разве что в рубке, где собственно и находился штурвал).

И она не знает, кто она – старая императрица, которой снится, что она молодая принцесса, или молодая принцесса, которой снится, что она старая императрица…

Что ж, если наш выбор определяет реальность, она выбирает реальность нынешнюю.  
И тогда посмотрим, кто сильнее – судьба или я.


End file.
